


Mabcifica Little Mermaid AU (better title later)

by Myqueenmarceline



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Little Mermaid AU, Little Mermaid Elements, cute gay girls, soft gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: Just a little mermaid story with Paz as the princess and Mabel as Ariel





	

Mabel sighed as she looked around. She couldn’t see her precious manatee anywhere. There was a storm coming, and the waves were starting to get choppier. She and Waddles were supposed to stay away from the surface, but Waddles always liked to ham it up for the tourists in the hopes of getting some human food.

  
It was hard for her to avoid detection as she weaved around and under the tiny yachts people rented, but she wasn’t going back without Waddles. What if her best friend was lost, or worse yet, injured? Besides, Mabel couldn’t sleep without the warm, comforting presence of the large pink manatee.

  
All of the little boats were turning back, and Mabel was calling out frantically under the water, praying for Waddles’ warbling answer.

  
Her heart soared as she faintly heard the familiar noise, and she shot through the water. She was now far from shore, and she wondered what on Earth her friend was doing out this far. Still, she determinedly fought the waves to reach him.

  
Waddles was floating near the edge of a coral reef, happily munching the final mouthful of food from a picnic basket.

  
Mabel squealed in delight, hugging him in tightly. Waddles leaned back into her embrace, bumping her affectionately with his nose.

  
Then, the sound came. It was a distressed scream from above the water. Even though it was distorted, Mabel could tell it was a girl screaming. She swam up to the coral, barely peeking over the edge of the reef. A bit of coral jutting out above the surface of the water meant she wouldn’t be spotted.

  
A small yacht was drifting away, turned on it’s side, revealing a gaping hole. The human probably hadn’t seen the reef, and had scraped the bottom along the sharp coral. Mabel craned her neck, trying to see where the human was.

  
Finally, she caught sight of the angel. She was dressed nicely in a turquoise summer dress, but her black leggings had ripped. She knelt on the coral, straining desperately, trying to grab the boat’s anchor rope. Her long blonde hair was coming undone from it’s braid, but Mabel couldn’t quite see her face.

  
A powerful wave came along, and nearly swept her off the reef. The girl grunted, keeping ahold of the reef with one hand. She managed to pull half of her body up, looking up just in time to see another wave crashing over her.

  
Mabel gasped, diving under the water. She swam around the reef, looking frantically through the murky water.

  
A sliver of gold glittered up, and Mabel dived towards it. The water got colder, but she kept going, fighting the pressure from going down too quickly. Mabel grabbed the girl’s wrist, wrapping an arm under her shoulders.

  
It was hard, but Mabel managed to haul her up to the surface. They broke the surface, but Mabel couldn’t tell if the girl was breathing. She was unconscious, probably from lack of oxygen. Her head lolled onto Mabel’s shoulder.

  
Swimming to shore was much easier, especially with the rough waves at her back. The girl started slipping back down, and Mabel panicked. Waddles swam up next to her, letting Mabel drape part of the girl over his back.

  
Mabel didn’t think she’d swam so fast in her life. Waddles was wheezing when they finally came to the shallow sand, and flopped onto his back, exhausted.

  
Gritting her teeth, Mabel crawled through the shallow sand, dragging the girl up past the waves, onto the white sand.  
She stayed in the waves, splashing sandy water up onto her gills. It didn’t feel good, but Mabel had to make sure the girl was alright.

  
What was it humans did when they were rescuing someone? Her brother Dipper had explained it one time…

  
Aha! Mabel snapped her fingers, turning the girl onto her side and opening her mouth. This way, the water could come out naturally, and there was less of a chance of her choking. Mabel smiled, comfortingly stroking her soft blonde hair. Then and there, Mabel decided that she’d try to make this human her friend.

  
—

  
Pacifica groaned, feeling bitter salt water trickle out of her mouth. Half of her face felt rough and sandy, and the other half was cold in the blustery wind. She could hear a voice calling out to her, asking of she was all right. No one had stroked her hair in years, but it relaxed Pacifica. Whoever it was, they were so gentle.

  
“Where am I?” Pacifica asked, rolling over onto her back. Her eyes stung a little as she upended them, but the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen was sitting in front of her. Her long, brown hair hung, limp and wet, down to her waist. She had kind, worried eyes; pale, creamy skin; and smooth, gentle hands that were shaking her awake.

  
The mystery girl froze as she saw Pacifica was looking at her. Pacifica smiled, murmuring a quiet thanks.

  
“Oh it was no problem really now can you just turn around for a second it was nice meeting you I gotta go bye” she said with one breath, looking pleadingly at Pacifica. How could she say no to such adorable puppy dog eyes?

  
After a minute, Pacifica opened her eyes again, and sat up. She looked all around the beach and the waves, but her saviour was nowhere to be seen. The first sheet of rain came down, and Pacifica slowly made her way back up to the castle.

  
End


End file.
